The present invention relates to K rails used along highways, and in particular to repairing damaged K rails.
K rails are large heavy temporary barriers commonly positioned along highways during construction to re-direct traffic, and also used to control flooding during heavy rain. The K rails are made from concrete, about 20 feet long, weigh about 8,000 pounds, and are subject to chipping when impacted. Even a small amount of chipping may result in the K rail being unsuitable for further use. Because of the concrete construction, the K rails are not repairable, and due to the size and weight are difficult to dispose of. Thus a need to repair K rails is needed.